Thermal energy is useful in a variety of applications such as heating and cooking. In some applications, it may be desirable to exploit thermal energy which is obtained from a readily-available thermal energy source for various purposes.
Accordingly, thermal energy recovery systems which render thermal energy available for a variety of purposes may be desirable for some applications.